Behind These Hazel Eyes
by black panther warrior
Summary: AU: When Neia hears about a new boy coming to her High school she doesn't worry but when she finds out it Kai Hiwatari she freaks! Why the change of heart?
1. Bio and info

Bio:

Name: Neialyn Nicko Hans

Nickname: Neia

Age: 18

Hair: Brown with blond highlights down just past waist

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: a wild girl with a lot of mood swings, really funny and loves to play hard to get but gets sad and quiet when people talk about her past

Likes: Clubs, Parties, white chocolate, her black kitten Nexo and being with her friends

Dislikes: Cleaning, her past, poplars, frogs and toad

Favourite Singers/Bands: Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavigne, Simple Plan, Sum 41, Queen, Gwen Stefaini, Anime songs (like Ghost in the shell and InuYasha) and some of Hilary Duff's songs (her new one I think it's called "Wake Up" not sure though, Jericho, I am, Fly, The Last Song, Where did I go right, Haters and Someone watching over me)

Favourite Shows: X, Noir, Ghost in the shell, InuYasha and Big Brother.

Ok I will put the 1st chapter up after but I need your guys help, I need 3 OCs (girls) to be Neia's best friend (if somebody puts twins then four people but only one set of twins), she is going to be the oldest so around the ages of 15-17, also I need to know which parring you would like, here are your choices:

Tyson

Max

Kenny

Rei/Ray

Tala

Oliver

Enrique

Johnny

Robert

That's it anyways you can have your person going out with one of them and then cheat on one with another just tell me k? Oh ps I might change somethings so be ready if I do!


	2. Wake me up when September Ends

BPW: Ok guys I have the results for the OCS! Right now I will post them and begin the story!

Sent By: iain'tnohollabackgurl

Name: Miranda Evans

Age: 17

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Sky blue with violet streaks

Clothes: An ice blue tank top and baggy jeans that hang loose on her hips with a

navy blue studded belt on and black Vans with the V silver. She wears silver

hoop earrings and a dream blue digital watch on her right wrist and a Violet

rubber bracelet that says Inspire and a blue one that says Power on her left

wrist

Likes: partying, basketball, playing the drums, white chocolate, ice cream,

blue, skateboarding, fxing cars, her fox, Faith, and her friends

Dislikes: popular people, snobs, and dark chocolate

Sent By: Saku-chan4

Name: Keiko Granger or Kinomiya

Nickname: Kei-chan

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blackish-blue and puts her hair up in a ponytail

Eye color: Green

Dress code: Black halter top, green cargo pants, black sandals, and a blue and

green hat that she never ever takes off.

Personality: Shy, kind, hyper when she wants to be, likes to confuse her brother

and is sarcastic around him, and cheerful.

Likes: Pretty shiny stuff, lollipops, cats, piano, plushies, the colors blue and

green, and candy

Dislikes: Selfish people, any kind of insects, and annoying people

Skin tone: Tan

Hobbies: Ice skates, plays hockey, and is learning kendo.

Height: Same as Tyson

Other Stuff: Attacks anyone who touches her hat and Tyson's sister

Sent By: Saber Ice

Name:Akari

Nickname:Kari

Age:15

Hair colour:Black with red highlights (waist length)

Hair style: Put into to a long braid, but it's let down during battles.

Eye colour:brown

Anything unusual about eyes?nope

Skin tone:slightly tanned

Makeup: clear lipgloss

Misc. Appearance: nope

Clothes:

Normal:A yellow tank top that has the words " Let's Monkey Around" on it and two

monkeys on the back. Black baggy 3/4 pants, and yellow and black sneakers.

Formal:Pale blue silk dress, with a matching scrave,white evening gloves, and

white ankle length boots. She wears silver hoops in her ears and a gold necklace

that has her name on it. She puts her hair up in a high ponytail.

PJs:Wears silk pants that has ducks all over them, and a matching yellow tanktop

that has a large yellow duck sitting in a rain puddle. She puts her hair up in a

bun.

Swimsuit: A yellow and black two piece that has a large monkey on the top part.

Any other things: She wears a chocker with a large monkey head on it.

Personality:Shes a cheerful down to Earth girl that always has a smile on her

face. She loves ice cream and goes super hyper like Max. She also collects stuff

animals that fills almost her entire room. She loves to jump rope and brings it

everywhere she goes. She also has a pet tiger cub name Twilight that live with

her despite what everyone says. She is scared of small enclosed spaces due to an

accident from the past, falls asleep at random times and is very stubborn.When

she's mad she can be mean and very cold. She may stop eating and doesn't get any

sleep.

Region:France

Past: Akari was born and raised in France and just recently moved. She is very

fluent in French and English is her second language. She has a heavy French

accent that many people could only wish of having. She used to go to a boarding

school in France that was vert strict, so she hasn't really got to have a lot of

fun, since her life was mostly about getting good grades and learning respect.

Sent By: Wild Kitsune

Full Name: Naoko Koshiba

Nicknames: Nao, Wolf Girl (for those that do not know her)

Age: 17 (second oldest)

Hair: Mid back length jet balck hair with golden blonde highlights. Sometimes

keeps it in a low ponytail.

Eyes: Silver, wolf like

Skin: Slightly tanned

Tattoos/piercings: Her ears are pierced, three on her left and five on her

right. The very first of her earrings, on both ears, are in the shape of

pawprints. Has the Chinese symbol for 'determination' on her left ankle (fairly

small size for a tattoo). Also has a small black tattoo of a wolf on her right

shoulder with the words, "Release Your Wild Side" around it in black letters.

Personality: Just one word: moody. One minute she could be asking how you are

and be all polite, the next she could be sending you one word answers, death

glares and she will growl at you. But that's only if someone ticks her off. If

someone really badly pisses her off (which she can pretty easily) well, lets

just say that they won't have a good future in the following weeks to come. She

loves to hang out with her friends, but also likes to be left alone sometimes,

especailly when something bad went wrong. She is mainly sarcastic and not very

out-going, but loves to prove people wrong.

Likes: Rain, any kind of canine, wolves, punk-rock music, playing on her drums,

playing mind games with people (just confusing them), any kind of sport that

would include running, gym class (if this is going to be a school fic), writing

poetry and musical lyrics (but she'll never show anybody them).

Dislikes: Classical music, over-confident people, self-centred people, fangirls,

foreign languages (other than Chinese, Japanese and English) especially if they

are taught in school, and being made fun of because of her animal-like features.

Hates: Felines (with a passion), uncontroled fire (has a large fear of it),

animal and human cruelty, and animal hunters.

Family:

Mother Suki Koshiba

Father Koetsu Koshiba

Older Brother Karu Koshiba (older by 2 years)

Past: Pretty normal. Lives with both her parents and older brother. But Naoko

used to get picked on when she was younger because of her animal-like features.

As she was growing up, she learned to try to ignore the comments and to make

cynical comments about the people that were making fun of her.

Clothes: A red tanktop, regular baggy blue jeans with five silver chains hanging

from one of the belt loops, and worn-out, black combact boots. Wears two golden

arm bands on her forearms (one on each arm) which she always keeps on (except

when going to sleep). Black armwarmers that go up to her elbows. When going

outside she wears a black leather jacket with a black wolf, that looks like it's

going to attack you, on the back.

Misc.:She also has small black diamonds just under her eyes (one on each cheek),

fangs, pointed ears, and a better sence of smell and hearing than most humans

(that she has recieved from her father's side of the family). About the fact

that Naoko has fangs, wolf- like eyes, pointed ears and such, is because she is

a half Ookami-jin (a wolf person). Her father is an Ookami-jin, and he came from

a village in China that is very much like where Rei and the rest of the White

Tigers are from. Her mother is Japanese though, so Naoko's nationality would be

a half Japanese, and half Chinese/Ookami-jin.

Naoko isn't exactly sure what to do with her life. So far the only things that

she believes that are going for her, is her musical talent and her poetry

writing. Naoko hopes to join a rock or punk band as their drummer and

co-songwriter (if there is even such a thing). However, she is finding it quite

difficult to find a band at school that would take her because of her appearance

and personality. But Naoko won't give up her search, because she does not want

to live with her second choice, a poet. Nobody really knows what Naoko's poetry

really is about because she hardly ever shows or tells anybody about it. She

finds it embarassing to have her work being shown. But, oddly enough as she is,

Nao has no problem showing people her song lyrics. Nao only shows her poetry to

her most closest friends that she deeply trusts.

Also another thing I would like to say is that every chapter will be dedicated to a song, and there will be a song in every chapter. So let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the OCs except for Neia also I do not own Green Day's song "Wake me up when September ends"

Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to Wake me Up when September Ends by Green Day (You guys rock!)

Chapter 1:

Neia walked up to her school with her friends Nao, Miranda, Kei-chan and Kari. They were on there 3rd day of school. "Hey Neia you hear about a new guy coming?" Miranda asked. "Ya I might have heard something about it why?" she asked taking a bite of her cookies and cream bar. "Oh just wondering." Her friend answered. They all looked up as the bell rang. "Well we better get to class." Nao said walking in the door. "Ya see you guys later!" Kei-chan laughed. "Bye!" Kari said with a smile. "See ya later Neia!" Miranda said running inside. Neia walked in. She heard the second bell, smiled and went to her first class.

"Ok students I know I'm suppose to read but we have a new student today, please welcome Kai Hiwatari." Neia looked up from her book with wide eyes.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

"Mr. Hiwatrari, I am Ms. Smith now please say something about yourself." "I came from Russia." He said coldly. He looked straight at Neia making her look down at her desk.

_Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_

"Ok Kai please go sit beside Mr. Valkok (srry if I spelt it wrong) please raise your hand." The boy with red hair in two spikes at the top of his head raised his hand. Kai looked at Tala and walked over but not before giving Neia another cold glace.

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars_

Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As Ms. Smith was reading it started to rain making Neia look out the window.

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost_

Wake me up when Septmber ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when Septmber ends

Neia felt the icy stare on her but never look. About 5 minutes of ignoring she still felt it so she raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Hans?" "May I have a washroom pass?" "Yes here you go." Neia practically ran out of the room.

_Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began_

Wake me up when septmber ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

She finally came to the washroom and looked in the mirror. Tears streamed down her face.

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost_

Wake me up when septmber ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when Septmber ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  


She smashed the mirror with her fist and sank to the floor as her tears flowed faster and her crying became louder. Blood ran down her fingers.

_Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends_

BPW- ok that was the first chapter, ya I know it's weird and you don't get it but it suppose to be like that. And I bet you anything you won't guess what will happen next! I give you a hint, this story is going to have a lot about Neia and Kai's past and there past are based on the music video "Behind These Hazel Eyes." by Kelly Clarkson. Oh ya iain'tnohollabackgurl, you didn't give me a personality or a parring so if you could please I need Miranda's personality! See ya guys later!


	3. Welcome to my life

BPW- ok you guys chapter 2 is up! I would like to say sorry if I get your characters wrong or something because it's really hard to get everything right so please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the OCs except for Neia also I do not own Simple Plan's "Welcome to my life"

Dedication: This is dedicated to Simple Plan's "Welcome to my Life"

Chapter 2:

First class has finally ended for Nao and she was getting ready for second class. She opened her locker which, of course was right beside the most popular girl in school, Nelly Sigs, locker. "Hey freak how has it been on the other side of the dumpster?" Nao growled as Nelly laughed and walked away.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you _

Nao shut her locker and was pushed into it making her drop all of her books. She bent down and started to pick them up but was pushed down again.

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me _

When she finally picked up all of her books she started to walk down the hall. She heard the bell ring and started to walk faster but just ended up being pushed again.

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

"Hey look its Dog woman!" a guy laughed. Somebody then came up to her and screamed in her ear.

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me _

'Just ignore them Nao, just ignore them.' Nao thought calmly. She finally got to her class 5 minutes late. "Miss Koshiba you're late." "Sorry sir."

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

"Please take your seat." "Yes sir." She walked to the back of the class while hearing dog barks. She just kept her head low.

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be ok _

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work_

_It was always there _

_You don't know what it's like _

_What it's like _

Finally ended, she couldn't wait till next class was over because then it was lunch. She decided to go to the bathroom before last class. She saw there was blood on the floor and the mirror was cracked. 'Wonder who did that.'

_Welcome to my life_

BPW- ok so it's short and it might not be the way Wild Kitsune wanted Nao to be like, I am trying I really am please forgive me! Ok I want about 4 or 5 more reviews for next chapter kk? Thanks and ps please give me ideas if you have any!


	4. Freak Out

BPW- Ok I am back this Chapter isn't going to be so depressing it's gonna be fun! Anyways if you guys are worried this is going to be like any other old story where Kai and Neia are liked by the abbey well I will tell you that you are wrong because that's not what I have in mind. I have never seen my idea done so I am pretty sure it original. Ok on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the Ocs except for Neia and I also don't own "Freak Out" by Avril Lavigne

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Avril Lavigne's "Freak Out"

Chapter 3:

Lunch Time: (Ok so I didn't wanna do the next classes before lunch are you gonna sue me?)

Kei-chan walked into the lunch room with a lollypop in her mouth. "Hey do you have another one?" Kari asked. "No." she said smiling. "Last one." "Hey Kei-chan, Kari!" Miranda yelled running up to them. "Have you seen Nao or Neia?" "No I haven't seen them since the first bell rang." Kari laughed. "What's so funny?" "Tyson got hit in the head by a plate of spaghetti!" Kari fell to the floor laughing so hard tears were coming out her eyes. "Hey Miranda over here!" Miranda turned to see Max, the sweetest guy she knew. "Come on you two." Miranda hissed running over to Max and his friends. Kari and Kei-chan followed her. "Nice hair Tyson!" Kari laughed. "I wouldn't be talking Kari you're hair looks like an animal attacked you!" Johnny laughed. "Shut up Johnny." Kari growled "Skunk head! HAHAHA!" Johnny laughed. Kari picked up a cupcake and threw it at Johnny but he ducked and it hit Tala. Tala looked at her as he picked up some jello.

_Try to tell me what i shouldn't do _

_You should know by now _

_I won't listen to you _

_Walk around with my hands _

_Up in the air _

_'Cause I don't care _

He threw it and she ducked and it hit Miranda in the head.

_'Cause I'm all right _

_I'm fine _

_Just freak out let it go _

"FOOD FIGHT!" somebody screamed. Food was flung everywhere. Kei-chan went over to Tyson and hid behind him but behind her back had a strawberry, which he was allergic to. "Hey Tyson what is fat, stupid and has lots of bumps on its skin?" Kei-chan asked him smirking. "I dunno what?" "YOU!" she laughed shoving the strawberry down his throat cause Tyson to chock making her laughed harder.

_I'm gonna live my life _

_I can't ever run and hide _

_I won't compromise _

_'Cause I'll never know _

_I'm gonna close my eyes _

_I can't watch the time go by _

_I won't keep it inside _

_Freak out let it go _

_Just freak out let it go _

"Max help me!" Miranda laugh/screamed as a burger was thrown at her. Max jumped in front of her (matrix style imagine Max doing the Matrix lol.) blocking the burger. "Max your so sweet….but when I say help I don't mean dive for a burger I mean…" Max shoved a piece of pie in her face. "MAX!" she screamed loudly.

_You don't always have to do everything right _

_Stand up for yourself _

_And put up a fight _

_Walk around with your hands up in the air _

_Like you don't care _

_'Cause I'm all right_

_I'm fine _

_Just freak out let it go _

"Johnny I am going to kill you!" Kari screamed running after Johnny. Kari grabbed a plate off the table and ran faster, she finally caught up to them and got something splated in her face. She pushed the plate in his face and the both started to laugh.

_I'm gonna live my life _

_I can't ever run and hide _

_I won't compromise _

_'Cause I'll never know _

_I'm gonna close my eyes _

_I can't watch the time go by _

_I won't keep it inside _

_Freak out let it go _

_Just freak out let it go _

_Let it go _

_On my own _

_Let it go _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

Kei-chan ran out of the lunch room and bumped into somebody and fell to the ground. "Oh sorry." Somebody said helping her up. "Tala?" Kei-chan asked. "You got out too I see." "Ya I guess, hey did you hear about the new kid, I haven't seen him all day." "I sit beside him in first class, oh ya your friend was acting a little bit weird today she never came back to class either, I think she wasn't feeling well or something." "Ya must be, well I have to go clean up." Kei-chan said smiling while walking away. "Wait…" Tala grabbed her arm. "My house is closer you can shower there, my sister just moved out I am sure she left some spare clothes come on." Kei-chan nodded and Tala let go off her arm. He walked in front of her and she followed.

_Just let me live my life _

_I can't ever run and hide _

_I won't compromise _

_'Cause i'll never know _

_I'm gonna close my eyes _

_I can't watch the time go by _

_I won't keep it inside _

_Freak out let it go _

_Freak out let it go _

_Freak out let it go_

On the roof:

"Nao, we both have problems we know that, but we can't let them control our life." Neia smiled trying to be strong. Nao hide her face by pushing her hair in front of it. Neia brushed it away. "Nao we have to be strong no matter what…got it?" Nao looked up and smiled. "Got it, now let's get going lunch is almost over." I guess your right and remember Nao just ignore them." Nao nodded and went through the door and Neia followed.

"You wanted to find out about her right?" "Ya." A voice said coldly. "There you go… why are you so interested in her you haven't even been her one day and you are chasing girls, listen I have known you for awhile but this is pathetic." "What about that Nao girl you like her?" "Well…uh…no...not...really." "Rei you are a dumb ass." Kai said stepping out of the shadows. "I have one question for you Kai, why are you so interested in Neia?" He looked at Rei and opened the door. "Come to my house tonight and I will tell you." Kai said walking down the stairs.

BPW- ohhhh you guys are going to find out Kai and Neia's past in the next chapter…maybe…hehehe I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo evil! Anyways sorry if the characters aren't really how you wanted them…please forgive me…BYE!


	5. WARNING SHORT LEMON NO SONG

BPW- Ok you guys this chapter is gonna be short and sweet but will have no song in it    Anyways if you guys have any ideas or you want me to use a certain song for a chapter just tell me and I might use it…ok so I have updated like 100000000000000000000000000000 times today (more like 3) but that's because I have so many ideas and if I don't get them down then I will forget them…hehe here comes chapter 4! Ps there is a small lemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters/Ocs except for Neia

Dedication: This is dedicated to the readers and everybody who review/sent me an Oc….thanks you guys are the best!

Chapter 4:

"Student today we will be going home earlier in order to clean up the lunch room…please notify your parents." "Ya ok." Nao said rolling her eyes. Nao, Neia, Miranda and Kari were walking out the door of the school. "I can't believe you guys missed that awesome food fight!" Neia smiled. "We were late." "Obviously." Nao said rolling her eyes. "Hey you guys!" Kei-chan said running towards him. "What is it now?" Miranda asked. "Shut up Mira ok so Tyson invited a bunch of people over you guys wanna come over tonight?" Nao and Neia sideways glanced at each other.

Flash back:

"Listen Nao I have to tell you something." Neia said fiddling with a strand of hair. "Ok what?" "Not now…come to my house tonight at 8 pm my mom and dad are on a businesses trip anyways." "Ok I will be there." Nao said smiling

End of Flash back

"I have to clean the house." Nao said. "I have to baby sit." Neia said. "Were in." Kari said. "Good come tonight at 6 kk?" Kei-chan asked. "Yes." Miranda said after sighing. "See you guys later." Kei-chan, Miranda and Kari said waving as Nao and Neia turned the street corner while they went straight. Every morning Nao and Neia would stay at Nao's house for ½ hour waiting for there friends then they would walk to school from there. "See ya tonight Nao." Neia said waving. "Finally." Neia said reaching in her pocket. She took out a pack of smokes and took one out and lit it up. (A.N- BAD NEIA!) "You know smoking isn't good for you." a voice said from behind her. She turned. "Wow Kai so nice to see you again, not even a hello and you are on my case!" she screamed turning into a drive way. "Oh great now we live near each other!" he screamed walking past the drive way and turning into the next one. "UGH!" Neia shriek slamming her front door making Kai chuckle.

Kei-chan walked down the street, her house was the last stop so she always was alone…Tyson was always late getting home so it was just her and her grandpa. She leaned onto a wall and closed her eyes. 'My friends didn't even realised I changed…they didn't even ask where I went.'

Flash back:

"Nice house Tala." Kei-chan said smiling as she walking into the front door. "My parents are at work and the shower is first door on the left, I will get you clothes. She smiled and took a shower and when she got up clothes had been slipped under the door; a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. She put them out and went out to see Tala on the couch. She sat down beside him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him. He turned to her. "Because." He said moving closer to her. "Because wh…" she felt soft lips placed on hers. It took a minute for her to realise they were Tala's. She started to kiss back and was pushed onto the couch so Tala was onto of her. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted. He roomed all through her mouth making her moan softly. He let go of her lips and went to her neck until he found a soft spot which her started to gently suck on making her moan even louder. Then he bit down making her yelp with pleasure. He then moved back to her lips. This lasted for about 10 minutes until Tala caught a glimpse of the time. "We better go." He said smoothing his hair. "Ya." Kei-chan said straightening her outfit. They finally left and headed back to the school.

End of Flash back

Kei-chan sighed and went into her house where she started to get ready for the party.

BPW- Ok it wasn't very long but ya….so next chapter you will learn about Kai and Neia's past I promise…if you guys guess there past right I will give you a picture of Kai (not hard to find just if you wanna guess) Anyways next chapter will probably be tomorrow but no guaranties! HEHE BUH BYE!

Part From the Next Chapter:

"Rei me and Neia have a past you would imagine, it's not very common but listen if you tell anybody I told you I might have to hurt you"

"Nao the truth is me and Kai almost……"

HEHEHE I BET YOU WON'T SEE IT COMING!


	6. Behind These Hazel Eyes

BPW- ok I made a mistake in the last chapter under "Part from the next chapter" when Kai is talking to Rei he says would, it's suppose to be wouldn't. Ok This chapter is going to have a lot about Kai and Neia's past and maybe a little romance too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except for Neia, I also don't own "Behind these hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to "Behind These Hazel Eyes" By Kelly Clarkson and all the fans of this story!

Chapter 5:

Kei-chan got dressed because the party would be starting soon. Grandpa went to a hotel for the night so they cpuld use the house and not wake him up but by noon tomorrow everything would have to be the way it was before. When Kei-chan finished she was dressed in a green skirt with a black tube top with her black sandals and her green and blue hat was on. She smiled as the door bell rang and ran down the stairs. Tyson answered the door to see his girl friend, Hilary and behind her was Miranda and Kari. Miranda was in her baggy jeans but had an icy blue tube top on. She had hoop earrings and her hair was in a braid. Kari was in a yellow tube top with a black short shorts and her hair was down. When ever they went or had a party the three girls made a promise to always wear tube tops for at least 20 minutes then they could change. Only Nao and Neia didn't agree with this, it seemed as there "group" was split into 2 little groups, Nao and Neia and Kari, Miranda and Kei-chan. Everybody noticed but nobody said a thing. "I see you meet Hilary." Kei-chan said to her friends. "Ya she is nice." Kari said smiling "I think she is a bit girly." Miranda said with her arms crossed. "Mira you're just jealous." Kei-chan said. "Ya ok, let's wait for Max I mean the guys to come." Miranda said giggling. Kei-chan rolled her eyes and walking into the living room and the two girls followed.

At Neia's house (It's now 8:00pm)

"So what do you wanna talk about Neia?" Nao asked sitting on the couch. "First I wanna ask you something." "Ya?" Nao asked. "Have you ever felt betrayed?" "What do you mean betrayed?" "Like say you fell in love with somebody and they betrayed you by say cheating on you…what would you do?" "neia what is this about?" Nao asked as she looked straight in Neia's eyes. She sighed. "I guess, Nao you should know the truth."

At Kai's house:

"Rei, me and Neia have a past like you wouldn't imagine it is not very common and if you tell anybody what I am about to tell you I might have to hurt you." "Your not kidding are you?" Rei asked. "No I am not, now listen good, it all started when…"

Back at Neia's house:

"I was 11 years old and he was 12. Are families both owned huge company's the biggest in Russia."

Flash Back:

"Kai meet your new fiancé, Neialyn Nicko Hans." A girl with shoulder length brown hair came into the room. "Call me Neia." She said crossing her arms. "Neia this is Kai and you two will get married." A woman with shoulder length blond hair said smiling. "Married, him?" "Gross yuck!" Kai said. "Neia listen to your mother!" A man with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes screamed. "Kai listen to your father!" A woman with light blue hair screamed even louder. "Yes dad." "Yes mom." They were silent for a few minutes. "When is it?" Kai asked. "When is what?" The man with dark blue hair asked furiously. "The wedding duh!" he said rolling his eyes making Neia giggle. "Oh it's in 2 months, Neia will be 12 and you will be 13 it will be perfect!" Kai's mother said.

1 month later:

Kai and Neia were sitting outside by the fountain. "Neia I have something to tell you." Kai said turning to her. "Yes?" she asked. He placed his lips on hers for a minute. "I love you." he said making tears form in Neia's eyes. "I love you too Kai." She said hugging him as he ran his fingers through his hair. They sat there for about 10 minutes hugging and kissing until they went inside.

1 month later (after the first month later):

Neia was getting ready for her wedding day, she had become much mature and came to actually love Kai and she knew he felt the same. She was almost ready when it started to rain. Something made her turn to the door. "Was that a…' Neia went out the door to the door across the room. She opened it a crack and gasped slightly on what she saw.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

She saw Kai kissing a blond hair blue eyed girl. Tears started to form as she ran back into her room and wiped them away. 'I will have to live with it.' Neia thought. 'For my family.' The maids replied make up and gave her some white roses. She saw the sight again. Her and him kissing the worst part was…that was her best friend or as she would put it now ex-best friend.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

½ hour later:

The music was playing and Neia walked down the aisle smirking. In the last half an hour she got over Kai and she finally decided what to do.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside _

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her. "Nothing what's wrong with you?" "Do you Kai Hiwatari take Neia Hans to be you wife?" "I do." He said smiling at her. 'You have to do it Neia, remember you're over him.' "Do you Neia Hans take Kai Hiwatari to be you husband?" out of the corner of her eye in the front row her ex best friend blew Kai a kiss making he smile big. He held the ring up to her finger. She grabbed it and threw it at him.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

She ran out into the rain and into the forest and fell onto the ground and cryed hard.

_Swallow me, then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you, it kills me now _

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore_

She sat up to hear people screaming for her. She started to rip pieces off of her dress.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

She finally saw her mother come up with her dad and Kai and his family. Her mom hugged her and she shot a death glare at Kai. "Hun we are moving to Japan tomorrow." She whispered.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

End of Flash Back

"And that's it, know you know Nao the truth, the truth is me and Kai had an arranged marriage and he cheated on me so I left him." "Talk about weird no offence." Nao said. "I know it is weird isn't it?" Neia started laughing. "What?" Nao asked. "I dunno I just feel like laughing!" Neia said laughing harder making Noa laugh to. Then a knock at the door came. Neia ran to the door and opened it to see….

Kei-chan's house:

"Wow this is awesome!" Kei-chan whispered as she slowed danced with Tala. It was official she was in love with Tala Valkok. (srry if I spelt it wrong!) She snuggled into his chest as the danced the night away.

"Aww Maxie you really mean it?" Miranda asked. "Ya I do." He said kissing her on the lips." "I love you Miranda and nothing can ever change that." "Call me Mira and I love you too Maxie." She said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Johnny." "Kari." "How long must this go on?" Robert asked. You see what happen was Enrique was caught by Johnny making out with Kari which made Johnny mad which made Kari mad. "Come on let's go dance Kari." Enrique said trying to pull her up. "No Enrique stop." Kari said quietly. "Come on!" Enrique said trying to pull he up again just to get a punch in the face. "Touch her again and die." Johnny growled. Robert and Oliver smirked as they dragged Enrique away. "Aww you punched him for me?" Kari asked. "Maybe." Johnny said smirking. Kari kissed him on the cheek then ran away giggling.

BPW-well there you go Neia and Kai's past. I am sorry if it wasn't that good I tried the best I could . Anyways please review! And tell me if you have any ideas of you want me to do a chapter with a song in it. Buh BYE!


	7. ANOTHER LEMON!

BPW- Ok you guys 6th chapter…now that you know about Kai and Neia's past it should get a lot more interesting. Oh ya I think I will only put songs every so often now. Also there will be another lemon in this chapter!

Dedication: This id dedicated to everybody who reviewed!

Chapter 6:

"Why look what walked in from the back alley…not you Rei, please come in." Neia said smiling at Rei as he walked in. "Nao, your boyfriend…I mean Rei is here! She is in the living room." She said pointing Rei toward the living room. "What do you want Kai?" She asked turning to him. "I want to know why you have bee avoiding me." "You know damn well why!" "What because of something that happen in the past? Hello earth to Neia we aren't 12 and 13 years old anymore!" Neia went silent. "I am going for a walk follow me and I will break your neck." She said pushing Kai in the house and slamming the door in his face.

"Hey Nao, how's it been?" Rei asked sitting beside Nao. "Pretty good what about you?" "Great." He said as everything went silent. "What do you wanna talk about?" Nao asked out of the blue. "Umm…..NaowillyougooutwithmethisSaturday?" "What?" Nao asked him with a little smile knowing exactly what he said. "I said would you like to go out wit me this Saturday?" Rei gulped. "Rei, your sweet and all and…" Nao hung her face down as Rei sigh. "I would love to!" She said smiling. Rei bent down and kissed her on the lips then pulled away blushing a bit. Nao smirked and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It lasted about to minutes until somebody cleared there throat. They both turned to see Kai. "Neia went out so I am going to make sure she is ok." Kai said walking away. Not even letting Rei answer Nao pulled him into another kiss.

Neia walked down the street smoking…her second cigarette. 'He makes me so mad!' she thought. She kepted walking until she got to an alley way and dropped the filter down and stomped on it then was pushed into a wall. "Hey baby why not come with me tonight my wife isn't home." A man whose breath smelt like beer said. "No thanks get off me." She said trying to push him off making him placing a cold hard kiss on her lips. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and started to shred her shirt until her bra was showing. He un clipped it and threw it to the ground making tears fall down he eyes. 'Oh god I am going to get raped.. why can't I scream and why am I crying?' She started to cry as she heard him un zip his pants. He ripped her pants off and shoved his hard member into her making her cry harder. 'Kai I am sorry, I am so sorry please somebody help me.' She looked at the shoulder and bit down hard when he started to enter the climax. He grabbed her shoulder. "You little…" suddenly the man was thrown to the wall and knocked out. Neia looked up and saw…

Nao had fell asleep in Rei's arms while watching "Hide and Seek" they didn't seem to notice Kai and Neia weren't back. Life for Nao right now was perfect but she couldn't say the same for Neia.

"Kai!" Neia cried as he wrapped his jacket around her. He picked her up bridal style. "Neia I am sorry." Kai said. Neia looked in his eyes shaking a bit. She wrapped her arms around Kai. "I forgive you now can I go home?" she asked. "Ya." He said starting to walk. "You know this doesn't mean we are going out." Neia said in his ear. "I know we are…close friends." "Friends Kai, just friends." "Ya whatever you say Neia." He said rolling his eyes. "Don't role your eyes at me, I have forgiven you only for one thing, kissing my ex best friend not for lying." "Ok then I haven't forgiven you for embarrassing me but I have from running from the wedding." "Same thing" "So is kissing your ex best friend and lying." "Your pushing you luck Kai now hurry I am getting cold." "Would you like to carry yourself, you're heavy!" "Fine drop me then." Kai started to walk faster as Neia laughed.

BPW- Ok so it's a weird way to become friends again but who says they are going to stay friends, maybe I will kill somebody and make something interesting happen! HEHE you have to wait and SEE! BUH BYE AND REVIEW!


	8. The Truth

BPW- Sorry it's been so long! I just haven't had any ideas! Anyways here is the next chapter!

Chapter 7:

"Oh my god you guys missed an awesome party!" Kei-chan laughed. "Ya whatever," Nao said rolling her eyes. "Oh come on Nao, what did you really do?" Miranda asked. "You guys cut it out." Neia laughed sitting down. "Where have you been?" Kari asked. "I was with a friend does it matter, geez what are you guys always so pokey?" Neia asked. "Neia, Nao something is up, what is it?" Kei-chan asked. "Can't you guys just shut up for one minute?" Nao asked stomping out. "Wow somebody's in a bad mood." Miranda laughed. "You guys just shut your mouth." Neia hissed. "Great how can we get rid of the other moody one?" Kari asked, but just joking around. "Fine I'll leave!" Neia said standing up and walking out after Nao. "What was that about?" Tala asked from behind. Tyson, Max, Johnny, Robert and all the other guys were behind the girls. "I dunno, hey aren't you missing two friends?" Miranda asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe, now do you mind if we sit?" Tala asked. All the girls shook her head no.

"Nao it's ok, sssh I'm here." Neia said stroking her hair. Her friend didn't get like this a lot. 'Pressure of the people.' Neia thought to herself. But why had it bugged her. Nao was her best friend, she couldn't help but love her, in a sisterly way. "Neia I'm so sorry I am doing this to you it's just home and everything," "I know, Nao I'm going to tell you something I have never told anybody before." Nao looked up. "What is it Neia?" Nao asked. "My parents aren't really on a trip, Nao my parents are dead."

"Rei what is up?" Kai asked. "I'm sick of them bugging her I mean why don't they stop!" Rei screamed. "Nao, because she is different." Kai said calmly. "But why? She is no different then me!" "Rei think about it, chicks like you that's why you're not a reject to society." "So?" "So, what do you mean so Rei it's not like you have done anything to hurt Nao." "Ya, you hurt Neia." Kai turned, a fire rose in his eyes. "Come on Kai you still love her and your afraid of loving her because you might hurt her, you hate to see her cry, hate to see her hate you just want her to love you." "What are you talking about Rei?" Kai asked turning away. "Come on Kai say that you love her," Kai turned. "Fine Rei you want to know the truth, I lo…"

BPW- Ok that's all for now, an unexpected twist, you might not like it but I just got this idea! See ya and Read and Review!


	9. Ghost Of You

BPW- I'm sorry to say that this is the end chapter. It probably has the stupidest ending ever but you know, I wanted to end it because I had a great idea for a sequel. Ok on with the story!

Dedication- Too everybody who reads, reviews and to the song "Ghost Of You" By My Chemical Romance

Chapter 8:

"What?" Nao asked obviously shocked. "It's the truth, they were killed in an accident, I was the age I am now 18, when it happened so I am aloud to live alone." "When?" "I dunno about 5 months ago." "Why didn't you tell anybody?" "I didn't want anybody to worry." Neia said smiling sadly. "Let's run away." Nao said. "What?" Neia asked.

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together now_

"I lo…hey let's go find the girls." Kai said obviously not ready to admit his feelings.

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

"What do you mean Nao?" Neia asked. "Look we have nothing left for us here, let's take some money, a car and leave, like a road trip come back in awhile." "But what about the guys?" Neia asked. "What about us?" Rei asked. "Me and Neia are running away." Nao said proudly. "What?" Kai asked.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see  
_

"No we aren't." Neia said directing it at Nao. "Come on Neia, if you don't go with me I will go by myself." 'You by yourself, ya ok…she is crazy enough sigh' "Fine." Neia said. "What!" Kai and Rei screamed.

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

"Come with us." Neia said looking at Kai. Rei looked at Nao's determined expression. "I'm in." Rei said. "Rei, what about all of this?" "All of what Kai?" "…All of our friends, all of your friends." Kai said looking at Neia and Nao. The two girls shrugged. "What about your family Neia?" Kai asked. "kai my family is dead and my dad even if he was alive wouldn't care, he never paied attention to me anyways, he hated me."

_Could I, should I_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever_

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

"Oh, well…" Kai looked at Neia and smiled, actually smiled. "Ok I'm in."

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I, should I_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
_

"Well let's skip school, and start packing." Nao said. "I want to leave a note, saying that we have left too." Neia said smiling. Everybody nodded and they started to walk out of the school.

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I, should I_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

"Anybody want a smoke?" Neia asked. "I will," Kai said taking one. Neia smiled as Kai lit up and took a puff. "You two are crazy." Rei said as Neia blew smoke in his face. "Girl's who smoke taste better." Neia said smirking (A/N- Ok my friend told me her sister told her that once so that's where I got that from) Nao rolled her eyes as they arrived at Neia's house.

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

When they finished there, they headed to Kai's house. "We can take one of your cars, I have my money." Neia said looking at Kai who nodded. In the end they picked a black convertible (its one of the ones with lots of room) after they went to Rei and Nao's house and mailing letters to the school they headed off. Neia pulled out of golden locket and smiled.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

"Nao," Neia said. The two were sitting in the back while the guys sat in the front. "Yes?" Nao asked. "One show me your poems, I need something to read and two we are starting a new life that mean you are going to be in a band, we will start one right guys!" Neia laughed. The two guys nodded. Nao smiled knowing her friends would keep there promises. "Hey Neia," "Ya Kai?" "Your going to be lead singer and Rei is going to be bass." "What!" Rei screamed. "Oh ya what are you going to do?" Neia asked. "Vocals with you and electric guitar." "Kai you are so funny." "Am I?" he asked as they stopped at a light.

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I, should I_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna_

"I can't wait to get out of here." Nao said sighing. "Are you guys sure you wanna do this?" Rei asked. "YES!" The two girls laughed. Rei shrugged and him and Kai chuckled. The light turned green and they headed off.

_**The Next Day:**_

"Has anybody seen Nao, Neia, Kai or Rei?" The teacher asked. Everybody shook there head no and then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" the teacher asked. A student with brown hair and glasses walked in. "Please read this." He said handing her the letter and walking out. The teacher opened it and read it. She then started crying. Miranda jumped up and started to read out loud.

_Dear Friends and Family,_

_Us 4 have decided to take a journey together, we have also decided we never want to see you guys again for our own reasons. Miranda, Kei-chan and Kari me and Nao understand why you aren't our best friends, we do really we can get sick of ourselves too sometimes. Anyways we just wanted to say goodbye, we will be back again, who knows when…well got to go Kai is fucking bugging me…UGH! _

_With All Our Love,_

_Neia, Nao, Rei and Kai_

Miranda paused. "They thought we hated them, those two can be so…wrong sometimes!" Miranda said trying to laugh through her tears. "Miranda, they needed to do this I think, you know those two have been acting weird lately maybe they had to do this for themselves." Kari said stroking her back. Kei-chan walked through the classroom door obviously already hearing the news. She hugged Miranda and Kari. "I can't help wonder if it was my fault." She whispered to Miranda and Kari. "It wasn't your fault, it was none of your faults, just like it wasn't ours for Kai and Rei." Kei-chan looked to see Tala. She ran and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "I will always be there for you, I promise." He whispered. "I know you will be." She whispered back.

"Oh Maxie, I can't believe they are gone." Miranda said cuddling into Max. "At least they let us out of class." Max said. "Oh Max, you don't get it!" Miranda said struggling out of his grasp. "What?" Max asked. "I lost two of my best friends!" "Ya but you have two more, listen Miranda I wasn't trying to say it was good that they left, I was just…" "I know Maxie." She said sitting back down. "We were suppose to be a happy, a big happy family but then." Miranda started shaking and salty tears formed in her eyes. "It's ok, I understand." Max said. 'Rei why did you leave?' he thought to himself.

"Kari we need to talk." Johnny said shaking his head. "What is it now?" she asked. "Ok well I know this is a bad time to ask because of your friends but I was um…" "Johnny please if your going to try and pull a fast one on me just leave." "No Kari I wanted to be your…boyfriend." He said softly. She turned to him. "No trick Johnny, no breaking my heart?" she asked. He shook his head smiling. "No trick," he said kissing her and the cheek. "And no breaking your heart." He said kissing her on the lips.

Even though everything seemed out of whack, life went on, believe it or not but it did. Nobody knew what really happened to them, if they actually accomplished there dreams. All they knew is that if they ever came back life would be no different then it was before…or would it.

BPW- Ok stupid ending, I know but I got this amazing idea, so I decided to end it. Ok the sequel will have a lot more of romance, drama, the whole bit. I am sorry I ended it so stupid but you won't be disappointed with the sequel! See ya later!


	10. Author's Note

Dear All the Readers of "Behind These Hazel Eyes" By Black Panther Warrior,

I would like to apologize for the stupid ending. In return I would ask that you send in new Ocs ( I am still keeping the ones I already have been using, Miranda, Kei-chan, Kari and Nao) Here is a list of what I need:

A Drug Dealer

A Manger for a band

A new girl (best friend for Miranda, Kei-chan and Kari)

A boyfriend for Neia (even though it probably won't last)

Also I need ideas, lots of ideas! I need an idea for a new title and a name for a band. Thanks! You can send all of you ideas here until I say so…kk?

See ya laterz

Black Panther Warrior


End file.
